Amour, mistaken identity
by StillPushingTheTruck
Summary: Future AU? After it was known that Serena has become a student under Palermo, she is forced to wear a disguise to go out in public. Now going as Serenity she bumps into Ash. Unable to shake her disguise, she tries to lure him to a more private spot until Ash makes a reveal of his own.


Amour mistaken identity

''It's said that performer Serena is here in this building.'' A man screamed in the open holding a camera.

''The people deserve to know how her studies are going. How long before she dethrones Aria?'' Another yelled even louder.

''People! People! Calm down. She has checked out of here tomorrow, she's already on her way back to Palermo.'' A brown haired girl dressed in a purple colored furisode said.

Serena may not achieved the title of Kalos Queen yet, her popularity skyrocketed since it was known she went to study under Palermo. This came with the added effect that all people who were interested in showcases were eager to learn about Aria's supposed successor. Some obsessed even like the press.

What all journalists and fans failed to notice in all the commotion, is that the person they were looking for came out of the building unnoticed.

A purple Beret covered most of her hair. She wore big glasses to hide her face behind. A white top covered by a blue jacket and a white skirt. Black stocking and some sneakers to finish the outfit and made sure she wasn't recognized by the journalists and fans standing in front of the building.

She adopted this disguise after discovering that training under a former Kalos Queen has its drawbacks. After she was invited by Valerie to model some of her newest dresses, the press and her fans swarmed all around the places she went. Aria suggested to her coming up with an alter ego so Serena could still walk around in public, without being swarmed by people. So when she wore this outfit Serena changed into Serenity.

 _''_ _I've come along way since I'm studying with Palermo. I can do without all this attention though.''_ It was a golden opportunity being mentored by the woman who raised the current Kalos Queen Aria to be the absolute best.

 _''_ _My only regret is that they aren't here. I miss them.''_

Her skills and behavior necessary for becoming the Kalos Queen, improved a lot after she ended her journey with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. The parting between them was unavoidable, but they knew it was necessary if they all wanted to achieve their dreams.

Lost in thought she bumped into someone.

''I'm sorry sir.'' She bowed her head and apologized. When she looked down she saw some shoes that were familiar to her.

''It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going.'' And his voice sounded familiar as well. And when she looked up his face she instantly recognized him.

''Ash!'' She was happy to see him again after such a long time. How would he think about her if she told him everything she did learn and talked about how she was doing.

''You know me?'' Serena felt her heart shattering. _''Did he forget about me again?''_ The poor girl was on the verge of tears.

''Do you remember her Pikachu?'' He asked his oldest companion.

''Pika? Pika Pi Chu Pika.'' The yellow mouse told his trainer. Any other person would be lost trying to translate what he said but Ash knew him so well, he could actually almost translate everything Pikachu said.

''What's that? She smells familiar?'' He questioned his Pokémon.

''Can't say I've seen her clothes before.'' As he looked over her.

 _''_ _Of course the disguise.''_ She mentally slapped herself. Of course he didn't recognize her. She put in all the effort of not being recognized by even her own mother. But the street they were in was pretty crowded. It would be a disaster if her disguise failed her now with all these people around.

''Where do you know me from?'' He asked the girl. She looked around to see if there were no photographers or journalists around. She wasn't that far away from the building she came out off. And still within hearing range of the press gathered there.

''I've watched you in the Kalos League. You're the with that strange Greninja right?'' She covered herself. She never thought she would lie to Ash, but she also didn't want to interrupt their reunion. Even if Ash was clueless about who she really was.

''I know a café where we can sit down. I'll treat you lunch.'' Hoping to lure him to a more private location so she could stop lying to him.

''Um okay?'' Ash questioned why this random stranger would buy him lunch.

''See it as a reward for stopping Team Flare destroying the world.''

* * *

*Later*

The 2 managed to find a café to sit down in. Just as Serena was about to reveal herself to him, she saw some photographers walk in for lunch as well. She cursed herself being stopped from telling who she was. She needed him out of here and go to an even more quiet place.

''Ash?''

''Yes Serenity?''

''If you like to…maybe…we…go hang out?'' If she can't hang out with Ash as Serena maybe she could as Serenity. And maybe they'll find a private place where she can reveal herself to him.

''You're asking me to hang out?'' He asked her.

''Ye…Yes. Your nice, friendly, cute, determined, great with Pokémon, not to mention heroic. I really want to know you more than I do now.'' She complemented him. Even though she would never say this to him as Serena, she was able to find herself more relaxed around him not knowing it was her.

''I'm flattered you think about me that way.'' He never had a girl be this open to how they felt towards him. It put him off his place but remembered his true objective here.

''But I'm sorry. I already plan on asking someone else to hang out with me.'' Ash didn't know what is was with Serenity. Normally he would've locked up thoughts like these and reject to his friends he had emotions like these. But here he was opening up to her about a touchy subject. She felt familiar. Warm even.

''Like a…Date?'' She questioned.

''Yes.'' Ash answered.

''Who is she?'' She asked dejected.

''She's a performer. I met her a long time ago. Amazing baker. Her sweets are so tasty. Better than any dessert I ever had. Maybe it's because she makes them.'' Sounds awfully familiar to her. _''Please don't tell me it's Miette. And my Pokepuffs are better than hers!''_ Serena was ready to be swallowed by the earth right now.

''She didn't win in her first showcase, but I still enjoyed seeing her on stage. And eventually she worked so hard that she earned to perform in the Master Class in record time. But the best thing about her is her smile. Every time she smiles she's happy. And when she's happy, I'm relieved she is. She deserves it more than anyone I know cause she's amazing.''

''What's her name?'' She asked.

''Serena.'' He blushed.

 _''_ _What?''_ Her jaw dropped. Ash really came all the way over here to hang out with her? Scratch that. He said he wanted to date the girl he described. With Serena. Not Serenity.

 _''_ _Forget about refusing to go out with me. This is so much better!''_ The girl had to control herself not to reveal who she was or else everyone in the restaurant would harass her and ruin the moment between them.

''I really want her to say yes. But I'm doubting she'll say yes cause she's busy training to be Kalos Queen.'' He solemnly looked down at the table.

''And I don't want to risk my friendship with her because I can make her feel uncomfortable.''

''Ash. Don't think like that. I'm sure she loves to go out with you!'' He was doubting himself she saw. So she used her mentoring under Palermo to help him.

''Like I said. You're an amazing person. I actually met Serena before. She thinks the world of you.'' _''You have no idea.''_

''She does?''

As Kalos Queen being great on stage isn't enough. You have to inspire people, encourage them, scold them sometimes when they do something stupid and compliment when they get something right. That's what she was lacking the first time she competed against Aria for the crown. Ash encouraged her so many times in her life. Especially when she had doubts about herself. It was time to return the favor.

''Who wouldn't like you? She might inspire people, but she told me you inspired her. If it wasn't for you who knows where she might have been now. _Probably still stuck at home practicing Rhyhorn racing._ ''

It was so difficult for to keep in character for her but with him not knowing it's actually the girl he's looking for she's a lot braver than normal. Since she didn't have to worry about what Ash would think of her. This was her chance to bring him closer to her than before. Like Serena always wanted him to see her like that.

''You'll never know if you try. Never give up till it's over. Right?'' She said. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth. She said it in such a way that she was scared that he would recognize her and shout her name out of excitement.

''I mean that's what Serena would tell me if she were here right now.'' She told him. Any doubts he had about him and Serena's friendship were now gone.

''The moment I see Serena, I'm asking her.'' Determination radiated from him. He was really going to ask her out. Just the 2 of them. On a date. The thought still made him nervous. But he won't give up. Just because he promised Serenity.

''On a date?''

''Thank you for lunch Serenity. Come on Pikachu. Let's find Serena.''

''You should try the hotel a few blocks away tonight. Dress properly and she'll come with you.'' She said before he left her view. As soon as he was gone she slapped some bills on the table and hurried towards the hotel she told him indirectly where she was staying at. After all she had a date to prepare for.

* * *

*Later*

''How can I help you sir?'' An hotel employee asked the boy with the Pikachu who was fancily dressed.

''I'm looking for Serena.'' He told her.

 _''_ _Oh great. Another one.''_ The woman was getting irritated at the amount of young men who was asking for the performer. Somehow she managed to answer politely by saying she was not allowing her any visitors.

'''Tell her it's Ash Ketchum asking for her.''

 _''_ _Ash Ketchum?''_ That name rang a bell. She checked a list on her desk and confirmed it was him indeed.

''Ah yes. She said she was expecting you.''

''She is?'' How did she know he was in this city looking for her? He hasn't seen her all day and was surprised to hear she was actually expecting him.

''Room 509. 5th floor, 5th door on your left.'' The woman pointed to the elevator as she gave him directions. Ash thanked and went to the room he was directed to.

He opened the door and he saw her looking at the TV from the couch.

''ASH! It's great to see you again.'' She looked at him from the couch where her Pokémon have been keeping her company.

''Your dressed well for this time of day.'' He told her. She was wearing a yellow sundress that matched her hair perfectly. '' _When did I start thinking_ _she looks like that?''_

''I saw this dress the other day and I loved it so much I wanted to wear it tonight.'' She stood up and twirled around showing off her look to him. Her Pokémon all snickered. They all knew Serena was excited for this. They helped Serena pick her outfit for tonight so that she just looked perfect for the occasion.

''I was planning for a stroll but now that you're here I'm guessing I'm staying inside with you.''

''We can still go outside tonight if you want to.'' He said.

''Okay?'' Serena refused to tease him. He already was a nervous wreck. No need to make it any scarier for him. He was the definition of nervous right now. He was shaking from the nerves.

 _''_ _COME ON ASH. ASK ME!''_ She mentally screamed. He came here to ask her out. '' _What happened to that resolve he showed with Serenity?''_

''Would you like to go out with me?'' He mumbled. You needed a megaphone to hear what he was saying. It was hard for her to understand but she knew what he ask her.

''You mean? A date?'' She actually wanted to hear him say it. He promised Serenity he would use the word date. Going out with a friend, is something completely different than dating her. She hated herself for pressuring him like this. But she had to know if he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

''Yes. A…date.'' He hesitated.

 _''_ _Is she really going to reject me? Did I ruin my friendship with her because I couldn't stop awkward about her?''_

''Of course. I'd love to go on a date with you.'' She smiled.

''You…You…do?''

''I know a nice little café from here. It should keep the press of my back. But you're paying this time.'' Serena boldly locked her left arm with Ash's right and walked with him out of the hotel. Maybe this can actually grow into something more. Serena had the patience. And if she thinks Ash was doubting himself on how he was doing, maybe Serenity can help him further.

Ash really did it. He actually did it. He actually asked Serena on a date. He would never complain about spending time with her. But now that she locked arms with him willingly, he felt a lot more confident than he had all day. After what felt as a trial of judgment for him, they left the hotel and went outside wherever the night might take them.

''I'm paying this time? But isn't this our first date?''

* * *

I'm more of a person who thrives with headcanons then actual writing. English isn't my first language so excuses for any spelling errors.

There my first one-shot one here. Now don't expect any grand adventures from me. Life won't allow me to sit down for too long.


End file.
